


Anything

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Banter, Barebacking, Clothed/Naked, Consensual Mind Control, Crying During Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Safeword, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Games, Top Drop, Vaginal Sex, forced to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: If it helps Damien rescue Mark, Joan is willing to risk literally anything—and sex with Damien is one of the least terrifying things on that list.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts).



“So let me get this straight,” Damien said. “What you’re saying is I can make you do anything I want?”

“Anything,” Joan agreed. “I’m willing to risk you compelling me to do _literally anything_ if it means getting Mark away from the AM.”

They were sitting on her living room sofa. Damien’s sneakers were on her coffee table; Joan was ignoring it for now.

“And you’re not going to get mad at me afterward?”

“As long as you don’t kill me or do permanent harm to me, no. Especially not if you successfully get Mark out.”

“Nah, permanent damage is no fun,” Damien said. “I wouldn’t do that to you. And I can all but guarantee I’ll get Mark out.”

“Then we’re on the same page,” Joan said. “Let’s get this over with.”

“What kind of limits am I working with? Besides the whole death-slash-permanent-injury one.”

“No limits.” Joan grimaced, already regretting her words.

“Okay, but… you’ve gotta have some, right?”

“No. The higher the stakes are, the harder I’ll fight, so be sure to pick something you really want me to do—and something I really _don’t_ want to do.”

“Like, what are we talking? Pain?”

“If you want.”

“What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”

Joan paused to think. “I wore a blindfold in bed once.”

“Was there bondage involved?”

“No. Rose petals and candles.”

“Lame. What about spanking?”

“No.”

“Anal?”

“Never.”

“Not even a finger?”

“No.”

“Wow. You’re kind of a prude, huh, Dr. B.?”

“I… suppose?”

“How many people have you slept with?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

He smirked. “Really.”

She pressed her lips together, trying to stay quiet. But she wanted so badly to tell him… maybe she should save her strength for when he tried to make her do something worse.

“Three,” she said. “If you… _succeed_ in our training session today, you’ll be the fourth.”

“Jesus,” he said. “I fucked more people than that before I turned eighteen.”

Joan desperately wanted a drink, but the alcohol would make things easier for Damien, effectively making the practice pointless, so she sullenly downed the last drops of her water.

“I mean, you’ve done oral before, right?” Damien asked.

“I’ve received cunnilingus, yes.”

“You ever given a BJ before?”

“A... ‘blow job’?” The words were as foreign as Greek on Joan's tongue. “No. However, I did provide… manual stimulation once.”

“Wow. Okay. Well… I guess I can work with that.” He kicked off his shoes. “Ready to get started?”

“Yes. Did you get the test results?”

“Yeah.” He handed her his STD test results.

“Do you want mine?” she asked.

“Nah. You’re so uptight, I figure you get tested as soon as you finish showering after sex.”

Joan studied the page of negative results. “How do I know you didn’t will the doctor to lie?”

“Look, if you trust me with your brother’s life, you’re gonna have to trust me with this, okay? Besides, don’t you think I’d want to know if I had anything? I went, I got the blood test, and I may or may not have gotten out of paying for any of it, but I didn’t make them fake my results. That would be a complete waste of my time. So. Do you trust me?”

“Not even a little,” she said. “But I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“Let’s get started, then.”

“Great. I’d really like to get this over with.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Joan fidgeted, wondering when he would start. She stood up and paced to the door, then back to the window. She leaned forward, resting her palms on the window sill and gazing out at the city. She finally realized what she was doing and turned to glare at Damien, who was staring at her ass and visibly trying not to laugh.

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out,” he said. “I’ve been trying out this new technique. A lot more subtle, right? Too bad it only works on the easy stuff.”

“Can you be serious about this?” Joan snapped.

“Hey, I am.”

Joan stalked over to him, then stopped, losing the will to yell at him. She locked eyes with Damien and ground her teeth together.

“I can feel you,” she said. “In my head.”

“Yeah, but can you stop me?”

The problem with resisting Damien was that she never _wanted_ to. Whenever he invaded her mind, his will felt like her own. Giving in to him was like pouring a scotch and taking off her bra and heels at the end of the day. Resisting him felt like getting up at four in the morning to scrub the toilet or file taxes. She could do it, but it took a tremendous amount of willpower.

She finally couldn’t resist anymore. She pulled her shirt off, then, after a moment of hesitation, she unhooked her bra and pulled it off as well.

“Gee, Dr. Bright,” Damien put his hands behind his head, his eyes fixated on her breasts. “That sure seems inappropriate.”

“You little shit.” Joan put her hands on her hips to keep from touching her breasts, like she wanted to. No—like _he_ wanted her to.

“I’m the little shit who’s gonna save your little brother. C’mon, don’t you want to give me a good show? Reward me for what you _know_ is gonna be some epic heroics?”

She held up both middle fingers. That normally wasn’t her style, but in this case, she needed to do whatever it took to resist him.

He laughed. “Nice. That’s new for you. I like.”

She scowled.

“All I want is to watch you pleasure yourself a little,” he said. “I’m not asking you to hurt puppies or anything. What’s so bad about showing me how you touch yourself?”

“Damien.”

“What?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. They engaged in a staring contest for a moment, until Joan blinked and looked away.

“Okay, then.” He shrugged. “How about you… I dunno, kiss my feet or something?”

Joan’s revulsion was so strong that she pulled away from his control completely. “That’s disgusting, Damien!”

“You said I could make you do anything.”

“I said you could _try_.”

“And look what I’m succeeding at instead.”

Joan was cupping her breasts in her hands, as if presenting them for him. She hadn’t even noticed herself doing it. Her fingers glided over her skin, eliciting a shiver as they brushed her nipples. She pinched the hard pink nipples until they were as stiff and erect as Damien’s cock, if his straining zipper was any indication.

“Is that a new technique?” Joan asked, breathless.

“Yeah.” Damien gestured for her to sit on his lap.

She obeyed, lowering herself onto his cargo pants. “How does it work?”

“When I hit a roadblock, I just make a little detour.” He helped her massage her breasts. “I let the person resist something they want even less, and then they’re less resistant when I immediately push that original thought back in.”

“I would think they would be _more_ resistant after pushing you out.”

“Yeah, you’d think so.” He winked at her. “But I guess not.”

She reached out and unzipped his pants, fumbling with his boxers until her hand grasped his dick. He bit his lip, never taking his eyes off her as she worked him free.

Realizing what she was doing, Joan yanked her hand away. “You are getting better at this. But so am I.”

“Aw, you’re not gonna pat me on the head and tell me I’m a good boy?”

“No.”

“Well, damn. Can I at least suck on your tits?”

“No.”

They locked eyes again.

“You sure, Dr. B.?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” He stroked his fingers lightly over her knee, sapping her resistance with each movement.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Actually…”

“Aha! I knew it.”

His hand felt so good on her skin; his mouth would feel even better. She could barely breathe. She grabbed him by the neck.

“Damien… I want your mouth on my breast. Right now.”

“Hey, don’t mind if I do.”

Damien dove in, kneading her breasts and rubbing his face all over them. His likeness to a cat was startling, and it made her giggle, which broke Damien’s concentration—and his hold on her. She pushed his face away.

“Nice,” he said. “Distracting me is a good strategy. You’ll have to do better than that, though.”

He kissed one of her sensitive nipples, and her hand instinctively went to his hair. Her fingers combed through his loose curls, probably the first combing they'd had that day. His hair was soft to touch, just a little too long to look professional. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her other hand found her clit, and she rubbed herself slowly.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Damien murmured. “Show me how you do it.”

Joan upped the theatrics a little for him, tossing her head back and moaning loudly as she masturbated.

“Nice. You’re pretty sexy, Dr. B. I can tell you just need someone to unlock your inner freak.”

“Mmm.”

“I think you want me to be the one to do that. I think you want to ride my dick right about now.”

She did, but she shook her head.

“Really? What about… now?”

She whimpered with desire but hardened her resolve all the same. “No. I have never had sex with one of my patients, and I never will.”

“I’m not a typical patient, though,” he said. “Am I?”

“No…”

“You sure you don’t want it? You’re getting my pants all wet.”

She looked down and realized, to her chagrin, that he was right. “My body may be reacting, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to have sex with you.”

“Well, maybe you don’t want to fuck me. That’s okay. I bet you want to fuck yourself, though.”

She didn’t see the harm in that, not right at that moment, and she really, really wanted to. She leaned back, spreading herself wider for his viewing pleasure. After a moment, she worked two fingers in up to the knuckles.

“Attagirl.”

She shivered, thrusting her fingers in and out slowly.

“I bet you want to taste yourself now.”

She shook her head.

“Come on.” He stroked her inner thigh with his thumb. “You want to suck on those fingers.”

“No.”

He throbbed at her resistance. “Still fighting me, _Joan_?”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped. “You know I hate it.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I do.”

“God, you’re such an arrogant asshole.”

“I know. And yet… look how wet you’re getting, fingering yourself on my lap.”

She cringed. “Goddammit.”

“I think you _want_ to obey me. I think you want to use me as an excuse to do all sorts of things a therapist should never do with her patients. At least, not of her own volition.”

“Are you psychoanalyzing me now?” she snorted.

“Yup. Psychoanalyzing your need for me to control you. You know, I think that’s why you suggested this whole little exercise. Am I right?”

“No,” she said.

“Tell the truth.”

“That… might have been a small part of it.” Reluctantly, she gave in to his will, bringing her fingers to her tongue. “Mm.”

“Yeah, just like that.” He took her wrist and guided her. “You need some practice if you’re gonna suck my dick later.”

She laughed. “That is one thing I will _never_ do, Damien.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

At his urging, both physical and mental, Joan sucked her shiny fingers clean.

“Good girl,” he praised her.

“Knock it off, Damien.”

“Oh, but I can feel your wants, Dr. B. I know exactly what you want.”

Her heart was beating stronger and faster, pulsing through places she’d forgotten she had. She slid down his lap until her warm skin was rubbing up against his. He leaned in to sniff her neck.

Joan gestured to the plastic bag on the end table. “Condoms.”

“Nah, I don’t wanna use one.”

The room went white. Panic-stricken, Joan couldn’t see anything but the paint on the walls.

“I’m not having unprotected sex with you.”

“I think you want to.”

“No! Damien, please. Test a different limit. Not this.”

He hesitated, then set his jaw and stared straight into her eyes. “If I say you wanna take my cock bareback, then you wanna take my cock bareback."

"No, I don't!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it?”

She inhaled sharply, suddenly too turned on to think straight. “Oh. Oh god, all right, yes.” She realized she was rubbing up against him harder, letting the swollen, purple head of his dick tease her entrance. “Yes…”

"Take it," he whispered. "Take my cock. I know you want it."

She grasped him so she could line up their bodies, and then she quickly sank down onto his cock. Too quickly, it turned out. There was a moment of sharp, searing pain, enough to make her yelp. It had been so long, _years..._ not since Owen. Her body had tightened from the neglect. The pain was enough she put her hand on Damien's chest, ready to push herself away.

"Oh no you don't." Damien circled his arms around her, pulling her close as she struggled. His breath was hot on her neck as he kissed all over it.

"Stop, Damien, it hurts."

He grabbed her chin and kissed her violently on the mouth. He was too aggressive a kisser, his teeth and tongue too demanding. But Joan found herself strangely "into" it, as a few of her clients would have put it. She relaxed against him, one muscle at a time.

He kissed her like that until she was moaning so hard the vibration tickled her lips. He was so incredibly hot and deep inside her. Her traitor body was eagerly coating his unprotected dick with more wetness every second, as if he wasn't horribly violating her to the core. Joan wanted to move up and down on his lap, to make him happy, to make that delicious friction between their bodies. She wanted to grind up against him, like striking a flint to make beautiful sparks.

Was Damien always this pretentiously poetic during sex? Joan was annoyed with him for infecting her with it.

 _Infecting._ She couldn't breathe. She tried to stand up and get away from him. When she couldn't do that, she mustered up all her willpower and slapped him.

"Ouch," he laughed. "What's that for?"

"Why can't I resist you?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I guess you must not _not_ want it badly enough."

Tears dripped onto Joan's breasts. "Damien, please."

"Hey, I'm just giving you what you want." Damien's head fell back against the back of the couch. "Apparently what you wanted all along was my hard cock stuffed deep inside your tight pussy."

"No." She should have been repulsed by his vulgarity, but instead she felt herself spasm involuntarily around him. "Oh—Oh no..."

He took her by the hips and guided her gently. "Easy does it. That's it... up and down. Ohhhh." His eyes rolled up as she moved. "Oh, man, Dr. B., wow. Your cunt feels fucking amazing! Tell me how it feels for you.”

“It feels... wonderful,” Joan said, her nose stuffy.

“C'mon. You can do better than that.”

“You're... really warm. I can feel every inch of you, every little twitch…  I’ve never done this without a condom before.”

“I have, but it's been a while. Feels fucking perfect, right? Go on and ride me by yourself, Doc.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for balance. Tears leaked out of her eyes even as she cried out in pleasure, even as she kissed him, even as she completely and shamefully saturated the front of his cargo pants.

"Please, Damien." She sniffled, unsure what she was really asking for. "Please."

His control on her wavered, and she finally stopped still, reluctantly trying to break free completely.

“Please what?” he asked, a hint of surliness betraying his guilty conscience.

“Stop.” She seized control of her mind and began weeping in earnest, frustrated and aroused and angry and desperate and... invaded. More than she had any right to be for someone who’d agreed to this. “Stop, Damien!”

The pressure of his control suddenly lifted fully. Joan scrambled away from him, still flushed and breathless. She was equal parts relieved that he'd stopped and disappointed that he'd let her win. She wiped her face and braced herself for the next power struggle.

Instead, Damien asked, “Do you need a break?”

“No. I just want to—” she stopped, confused, as his wants overpowered hers. “Actually, I do?”

He pushed her away with a decisiveness that startled her. He disappeared into her kitchen and returned a moment later with a glass of water for himself, of which he gulped down half.

“None for me?” Joan asked, though she wasn’t really surprised.

He handed her his half-drunk glass. She wrinkled her nose and then took a swallow.

“I’m not apologizing,” he said finally, and the defensiveness in his voice surprised her. “And I’m not taking it easy on you no matter how much you cry.”

Surprised, she said, “Good. I never asked you to.”

“Good. Because you wanted me to push your limits. You said ‘anything.’ That’s what you said, remember?”

“I did,” Joan said. “And I meant it.”

“Then that’s what I’m gonna do,” he said, more forcefully than he needed to. “I’m gonna make you do anything I want, even if you don’t like it. And if you can’t resist, tough shit. I won’t go easy on you.”

“Good. You’d be doing me—and Mark—a disservice if you did.”

He seemed unconvinced. “Well, good, I guess. Fine. Good.”

He took his glass of water back from her and chugged down the rest.

“Damien, I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I wasn’t prepared for literally anything you might want to do to me.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Really? Even the weird shit?”

“Yes.”

“What if I made you work a truck stop glory hole? What if I were into weird stuff like watersports or headshaving?”

“Then I would try extra hard not to give in, but ultimately, those are things I’m prepared to risk. Although I'm not sure what a 'glory hole' or ‘water sport’ is, exactly.” Her anxiety fluttered through her chest again. “Are… those things you intend to try making me do?”

“Nah.” He winked at her, apparently regaining his confidence. “Maybe next time.”

He dropped onto the sofa next to her. Joan absently reached out and grasped him.

“So you’ve never sucked a dick before?” he asked.

“No.”

“And you have no desire to?”

“None whatsoever.”

“Man, that’s weird. Going down on other people is probably my favorite thing. Not that I… let’s just say it’s been a while.”

“Probably for the best,” Joan said, her fist sliding up and down Damien’s slippery cock. “Given the nature of your abilities.”

“Exactly. But you… you’re different. I like that you can resist me. Sometimes, anyway. Not… always...”

He touched the back of her head. Joan suddenly had the urge to stick her tongue out and lick the droplet of pre-ejaculate off the head of his dick. She’d never once contemplated such a thing, so she immediately pegged it as one of Damien’s “wants.” But if it was exclusively his, why didn’t it feel as foreign to her as usual?

“Come on, Dr. B.” His fingers lightly scratched her scalp, sending a shiver through her whole body. “You know you wanna.”

She did. She really, _really_ did.

“Goddammit, Damien.”

“What? You want it too.” He pulled her hair back for her.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?”

She licked him tentatively, expecting to be completely repulsed. Instead, his skin was smooth and hot under her tongue. The pretty droplet tasted not totally unlike her own tears from a moment before. She licked again, making Damien shudder happily.

“That’s it. Ohh, shit…”

The curse was because she had wrapped her lips around him, her tongue fluttering as she sucked gently. Novice as she was, she was pleased that her efforts were effective.

“Fuck.” His grip on her hair tightened. “I really want you to sit on my face.”

Joan raised her head. “Me too.”

After some frantic scrambling, they ended up with Damien lying on the couch and Joan on top of him, her legs straddling his head and her stomach squashed against his ribs. She wanted to press her clit into his mouth even without his urging, but his insistence did make her a little quicker.

Damien gave a low, starving growl. “Fuck, yes! Mmm!” His hands gripped her ass, trapping her as his tongue found her clit. His dick, now standing straight up, throbbed enticingly. Joan grasped it and once again lowered her mouth onto it.

After a few moments, Damien spread her cheeks apart. Joan tensed as his wet finger broached her exposed asshole, but he just massaged her until she relaxed. By the time he started trying to work the digit in, she was riding his mouth as hard as she could.

“No...” she said weakly. “Don’t. Not there...”

“Make me,” he said.

“I’m trying,” she lied.

Damien won the struggle so easily that he pushed her back off his mouth to say, “Come on, Dr. Bright! Don’t go easy on me now.”

Joan bit her lip. She was too turned on to properly resist him. Or rather, she just didn’t want to. Instead, she reached back to hold her cheeks open for him, gasping as his finger wiggled inside. He resumed his tongue work on her clit, his finger massaging her G-spot through the thin wall separating him from it.

She raised her head, gulping in each breath. “Damien!”

“Mmhmm?”

“Oh! OH!” She came hard and loud, louder than she’d ever realized she was capable of. She was afraid she must sound like a porn star, or someone similarly far more adventurous than her, but she couldn’t stop herself.  “Oh god! Damien! Oh, fuck! Yes, fuck me, Damien, please!”

He tensed suddenly, pushing her head back down. She took his cock back into her mouth just in time for him to spurt his thick cum onto her tongue and against the back of her throat. She swallowed automatically, desperately wanting to, and it wasn’t until the two of them collapsed in a warm heap on the couch that she realized he must have willed her to. Or maybe she’d wanted to all along.

They lay there for a few minutes, panting and listening to each other’s pulse. Although Joan was overheated, there was something enjoyable about feeling Damien’s heat radiating into her. She sighed when she felt him moving.

“Um.” Damien finally rolled her off of him and sat up. He wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and tousled his hair into the right shape with the other. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I didn’t exactly have to ‘impose my want’ onto you for most of that.”

“I know,” Joan said.

“Oops?” He raised an eyebrow. “I guess we’ll have to practice some more.”

“I guess we will.”

“If you’re going to enjoy me pushing your limits like that, maybe we should find something different to…” He trailed off suddenly, as if realizing he should just enjoy his good luck.

“Maybe we should what?” she asked politely.

“Uh, nothing, actually.

“Suit yourself.” Joan turned away from him so he wouldn’t see her smirk. “I could use some water before we try again.”

“Again? Oh. Uh, sure.”

Damien did a poor job of hiding his giddiness as he refilled his water glass for her. He didn’t even seem to notice that she’d finally gotten him to do what she wanted him to, for once.


End file.
